This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on AutoImmunity, being held under the auspices of the FASEB, from June 12 - June 18, 1993 at Saxton's River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants, who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting will focus on latest developments related to our understanding of autoimmunity. The conference will consist of eight scientific sessions, each with four to five speakers and a discussion leader. In addition there will be two poster sessions during the week and a dinner speaker. The major session topics will be as follows: 1). T cell Activation and Anergy; 2). T cell Recognition of Self Antigen and Thymic Tolerance; 3).MHC structure and relationship to disease; 4). Genetics contribution and genetic manipulation in autoimmunity; 5. What is New in Autoimmune Disease; 6). Autoantibodies and B cell Tolerance 7). Cytokines and autoimmunity; 8). Microbes and autoimmune disease; and 9). New Approaches to Immunotherapy. The conference will present a comprehensive view of both basic immune mechanisms related to autoimmunity, immunopathogenic mechanisms involved in the autoimmune process, and immune intervention. It will provide a forum in which both senior and younger scientists from diverse backgrounds will discuss autoimmunity. Furthermore, we have arranged with Dr. Laurie Glimcher to juxtapose the summer FASEB Conference on Lymphocytes and Antibodies back to back with our more applied meeting so that individuals who wish to attend both meetings can do so. The FASEB Conference on Autoimmunity has been held approximately every two years at Saxton's River and has proven to be an important vehicle for scientific dialogue related to autoimmunity.